Back To Stay!
by gothicfairie1092
Summary: Hana is back! Yaaay! But...is she here to stay for good? Read to find it!
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IT IS!! THE SEQUAL!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hana! Yay!!" cried Tohru and Momiji as they both showered Hana with hugs, giggling and laughing. Haru and Yuki smiled to see their cousin back from the states so soon after their new years, while Kyo stood frozen stiff.

"W-wh-wh-w- . . . ??" he blabbered. "What's wrong Kyo? Not happy to see me or are you just overwhelmed with joy? Are you speechless? I bet you are, aren't you?"

"SPEECHLESS?? OF COURSE I'M SPEECHLESS!! WHADDYA THINK?? YOU GO BACK HOME TELLING US AT THE LAST MINUTE AND NOW YOU COME BACK HERE DOING THE SAME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!! WHADDYA WANT??"

" . . . She's not listening to me isn't she?" said Kyo as he turned around only to find Hana playing around with Momiji like little school kids and wasn't really paying attention.

"That is just like her. Aren't you glad she came back?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Just as I thought; you're just as insensitive as ever. What more should I expect from an ignorant, stupid cat?" said Yuki with a clever smirk.

"WHAT WAS THAT YA' DAMN RAT??"

Just then with an arm over their necks, Hana grabbed on and hugged them both. "Aaw, look at you two! Fighting as always! I'm glad! I thought something changed between you guys or something all this while." she giggled.

"Well how would YOU know? You don't know anything!" huffed Kyo in a very annoyed kind of way and broke free from Kasumi's arm.

"I know that when you and Brother Yuki fight or quarrel it means that everything is still the way it was. Let's just say that's the way I want it to be. You guys just never change!" said Kasumi with another amazingly cute giggle.

Kyo and Yuki then looked confused and suddenly Tohru popped out a question for Hana. "But I really want to ask you, Kasumi, why did you come back so soon, in the middle of Spring?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0((Shigure's House))o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I guess I stopped my skating career in order to carry on my studies a bit further and since mom and dad have already registered me into your school for this year, I might as well finish the semester! I also have a lot to catch up on, you know?"

Everyone was listening to Hana's plans for her stay over some of Tohru's special home-made dinner and hot tea. "And what about your family in the states? They don't mind at all that you're here all by yourself?"

"Of course they were worried at first but I'm not alone here. It goes as planned. While mom and dad can still work in their offices, I'm able to study together in your school. Isn't that exciting?" Hana didn't look one bit worried or hesitant about the arrangements.

"WOW! That's great Hana! So should I help you unpack in my room again? Like you said, you'll be staying here for good, I'm sure you brought a lot more of your things than last time!"

"Thanks Tohru but I'm not going to live in this house anymore."

"Huh?" everyone gasped. "But . . . . . why not?"

"Wait! It's not that I don't want to live here! It's just . . . to stay here in your house, Shigure, it means I have to share a room with Tohru which I know is hard for her to get around at night. I'm just another mouth to feed and I'm not paying anything in return. I'm sure it's hard for you guys to handle me."

"Well . . you are kinda' - - SMACK! "Don't listen to that stupid cat. Of course you're no trouble at all, Hana. I'm sure you were a great help for Tohru by cooking and cleaning." assured Yuki.

Hana gave a weak sigh. "I suppose you're right. But then I'm taking up a lot of space in Tohru's room. I really think I should find a place of my own."

Tohru didn't know what to say. Maybe it was alright for Hana to find a place of her own. "So where will you live, Hana?"

"Remember that flat that mom and dad were renovating on? I wouldn't want that space to go to waste so I was thinking of living there. Seems cozy enough for me and it's not very far from here so you can visit me anytime!"

"That's great! That sounds alright, doesn't it Yuki?" said Tohru having a ray of joy once more.

"Hana . . ." said Yuki softly. "What is it, Brother Yuki?" Hana could see that Yuki was indeed worried of her being independent and all. Yuki really didn't want her to live all by herself.

" . . . how are you going to pay for all your expenses?" asked Yuki.

"That's right, Hana! How will you cover your rents only on your allowance." asked Shigure next.

"The allowance mom and dad give me are strictly kept in my bank account for future keeping but the money I've earned from winning skating competitions can be used. But since I still need to earn money for the school fees, I will need to find a job."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you enjoyed the sequal!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IT IS!! THE SEQUAL!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

And out came an idea. "I know! Why don't we work together? I have a cleaning job in Momiji's dad's building and Momiji said we could use another hand to help out! How about it Hana? It's enough to pay our school fees if we work hard!" squealed Tohru.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Actually it's not bad at all. I can work with you all night and we'll get to see Momiji too! Sure! Thanks a lot Tohru! I owe you one!"

"Oh no, it's ok! You don't have to owe me anything! Really, what are friends for?"

After dinner, Hana helped Tohru clean up after and wash the dishes. Yuki was upstairs in his room, Shigure was spending his time in front of the television and Kyo was 'who-knows-where?' probably just resting on the rooftop again.

The plates were done, the kitchen was clean and tidy and everyone was getting ready for bed. Until Hana could sort things our for her parent's ready flat, she was invited to sleep in Tohru's room again. Hana was very tired and went to bed early, leaving Tohru to her business at the desk.

Seeing her old friend sleeping in her room again, Tohru smiled as Hana purred gently. Soon Tohru crept under her covers and fell asleep. Someone, however, wasn't that tired after all.

Yawning, Hana saw her way through the dark and went into the kitchen for some water. It wasn't that late yet so she decided to sit on the porch for a while, staring into the curtain of night and stars. "You shouldn't be out here ya' know? It's late."

"I'd say the same to you, carrot-cat. Tell me, why are you always on the roof?" asked Hana. "Let me tell you that it's none of your business." Kyo answered, his usual reply. "But what I'd like to know is this, so listen up."

"Got something to say, carrot?"

"Ok then, how come whenever we start a real conversation, you drag someone else into the situation or just walk away without an answer??"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, carrot." She yawned once more, "But you're right, it's getting later by the minute. We'd better pack up."

Just then, right in front of Hana's face, Kyo jumped down from the rooftop with an annoyed look. "You see! That's what I'm talking about! It's always like this and you've never said why??"

"Yeah." Hana walked slowly past Kyo, heading for the stairs. "You really wanna know, carrot?" Kyo didn't say anything. "You'll just have to wait. I'll tell you . . . . someday. Well, goodnight!"

Kyo was left alone to think by himself again.

"You're ignoring me . . . it's like you're ignoring me damn it!!"

Trying to fall asleep this time, Hana gave out a quiet sigh of relief. "You dodged a bullet there, Hana. Dodged one heck of a bullet." and with that she slept with a grin on her face.

Morning arrived and Hana was the first to help Tohru with breakfast. Hana was thinking of checking out her parents' flat and Tohru wanted so much to tag along and help with arrangements. "We won't be too long but if we're just a little late, help yourselves to the lunch in the fridge!" said Tohru at the doorstep, waiting for Hana to get ready her sneakers.

"And the bowl with the most leeks goes to carrot for the taking! See you later guys!" and off Hana went. "YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU KNOW I HATE LEEKS!!" you could hear Kyo yell from afar.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to come along?" reassured Yuki, just a tad worried. "Don't worry Brother Yuki, we'll be fine! I'm a tough girl; I'll take care of Tohru myself! Ha-ha-ha-Hah!" replied Hana with a confident laugh and they both bid goodbye to Yuki.

"It's not really Tohru I'm worried about . . ."

"What do you mean, Yuki?" asked Shigure with his head still in the newspapers as always.

"I've noticed Hana's directions to her parents' flat. They have to pass the main house from here." replied Yuki with deep concern in his voice.

"Oh, I see. You're worried about Akito, aren't you?" said Shigure, his head appearing from the newspaper. "Lets just hope they pass the house very quickly then."

From the corner, Kyo was listening. Slowly he made his way to the front door, "I'm going out."

"And yet another thought to worry about." sighed Shigure.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you enjoyed the sequal!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IT IS!! THE SEQUAL!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"With just a few changes to the size of rooms, I think I'll enjoy staying there and you're welcomed to visit me anytime. You can even sleep over once in a while, Tohru, along with your other friends if you like."

"It sounds like fun! You must be really excited, huh Hana. Hana??"

Tohru turned around to see Hana stopped in her tracks. She was awkwardly staring at a huge parkland which seemed to have caught her eye. It was silent and Tohru was nervous and straight away caught hold of Hana's hand.

"Hana? Are you alright? We'd better get going or not we might miss lunch with the others." said Tohru and Hana was instantly brought out from her trance. "Huh? Oh yeah, ok. Sorry about that! I guess I was just so caught up in wondering . ." and just then a little bird flew past Hana's face and disappeared into the trees.

"Woah! What was that?!" Hana was startled and so was Tohru. "Anyways, you're right we should get going." and on they walked through the streets, past the main house.

'I remember Yuki telling me that Hana doesn't know anything about the main house and that we shouldn't mention it.' thought Tohru so she tried real hard to keep it all a secret.

"Hey Tohru, do you know what kind of house that was? Looks pretty big and lots of land too." Hana just asked the wrong question.

"Oh! That? Just an estate a big family owns. Nothing fancy or weird about it now let's keep moving! He-he!" replied Tohru with a nervous chuckle.

"Tohru, you feeling ok?"

"I'm just a little over excited, that's all! Uh, Hana, where do we go now?"

"Oh! Right! The directions! It's this way!" and thankfully they walked away from the main house where Tohru gave a last glance at the huge gates and then continued to walk with Hana.

Later, still walking, Hana had her hands in her pockets looking around for the flat. Tohru walked beside her. "You know, for some reason I had this weird feeling when I stood in front of that big house just now."

"A weird feeling? Like what?" asked Tohru. "I can't really say. It's as if . . . as if . ." but before Hana could say anything else, the two heard someone calling out to them. "Wait up! Wait up!"

"Carrot? What are you doing here??" asked Hana, sounding surprised. "I'm following you! What do you think? Huff! Huff!" Wheezed Kyo. "I also wanna' have a look at this flat of yours, that's all."

"Or are you just a stalker?"

"WHAT WAS THAT??"

"Nothing, nothing! Well since you're here, we'd better get going. It's not too far from here now!" With the two cousins bickering as they always do, Tohru walked right by Hana's side; smiling.

* * *

RING RING! RING RING! "I've got it! Hello? . . . Oh Hatori, how nice of you to call! What are you up to? . . . Really? He already knows? But how?? . . . Do you know what he's planning? . . . Alright then. I'll try my best. Thank you, Hatori. Goodbye."

As Shigure finished talking and put down the phone, Yuki appeared behind him. "So . . . how much does Akito know about Hana being here?" he asked with a stern face.

"Well, even Hatori couldn't gather much from what he's planning but whatever it might be, it won't be very enjoyable for us or Hana."

As Yuki was about to walk away, back upstairs to his room, Shigure warned him. "Yuki, you know that one way or another, Hana has to find out. It can't be helped."

"No matter how much we wish it were the other way," Said Yuki in response and retreated back to his room.

"Sigh, yes; no matter how much we wish."

* * *

"Kinda' big for you to live alone, isn't it?" said Kyo as he scanned the rooms of Hana's soon-to-be-her-own flat. "Trust me carrot, this will be enough for all the stuff I'm gonna move in soon! What's more when I invite you all over, we'll have plenty of space for guest rooms! It's great!"

"It's very nice! I'm so happy for you to have such a great place to live in, Hana!" said Tohru and both of them jumped around together like hyper schoolgirls; though Hana was doing more of the jumping.

Kyo looks back at Hana's beaming face of joy. With a hint of disappointment, he gave a little sigh.

After checking out the plans for the renovations for the flat, it was afternoon and Kyo was feeling mighty hungry. "Stop that rumbling! You might scare away some people!" laughed Hana.

"HEY! IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN SO LONG WITH THOSE PLANS OF YOURS, I WOULDN'T BE SO DARN HUNGRY!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you enjoyed the sequal!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

HERE IT IS!! THE SEQUAL!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Alright! I'm starved!" and Kyo rushed to the living room.

"Welcome back everyone! How was the place, Hana? Very much to your liking?" asked Shigure.

"Yeah, VERY! The place is just too divine you should come have dinner with me sometime, all of you! Maybe when the place is done, we'll set a date! Hey, where's Brother Yuki?"

"Probably hiding in his stinky hole-of-a-room doing someth—KAPOW!! "OW! THAT HURT YA' DAMN RAT!!" "Yes, as you can plainly see, I'm right here."

"Geez, carrot. What happened to those sharp, keen senses you said you had?"

"SHUT IT!"

"Anyways Brother Yuki, I'm going to help Tohru make something specially delicious for lunch today! Wanna help too?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Yuki said with a smile. Hana may not have noticed but Tohru felt that something was wrong.

"Now you take care of the soup, Tohru will be doing the vegetables and I'll deal with the dumplings! This is gonna be super great! We're gonna be following mom's original recipe!" Hana seemed so cheerful as soon as they got back. The others had to notice.

Tohru kept on smiling as she chopped the vegetables and putting the bits aside. She was glad that Kasumi was her happy self again. But then again . . . Yuki seemed very distant . . .

SPLASH! "AGH!!" The ladle for the soup slipped and Yuki's hand was splattered with boiling stew. "OH NO! YUKI!" Cried Tohru.

"Tohru! Quick! Get some bandages and some ointment!" Hana turned to Yuki's hand. Kyo burst into the kitchen when he heard of the commotion, "What's going on here??"

He stopped. He saw Hana and Yuki sitting calmly at the table. After rinsing in cold water, Hana was gently wrapping Yuki's hand in clean sheets. "Brother Yuki, what happened? I don't think anything like this ever happens to you."

"You'd be surprised, Hana. I guess I was just . . . thinking . . . wondering too much." Yuki gave a weak chortle.

'But she's right. Normally Yuki wouldn't be so careless in the kitchen. Something's definitely going on here . . .' thought Tohru and gave a look at Kyo. She had a hunch Kyo knew exactly what Yuki was thinking about.

"Well no emergency here. Guess I'm going." and Kyo walked out.

In the hallway, Tohru grabbed Kyo's sleeve. "Hey! What are ya' doing?" He said at first. Then he saw through Tohru's worried eyes, he knew she wanted an explanation.

He gave a sigh.

" . . . and you really don't want to talk about it, Brother Yuki?"

"Yes. There are matters more important than what is going on in my mind, Hana. You should know that," and gave a smile.

But that was a weak smile.

"No Brother Yuki, you're wrong. You're very important to me," Hana held Yuki's bandaged hand to her cheek. "You're my big brother! I want to share every thought with you; but it depends if you want to share it too."

Yuki didn't know what to say. He was hesitating for the right words but before he even thought of anything to say, Hana let out a chuckle.

"You know, it's funny. This lunch we're cooking right now was a recipe I learned from my mom when I was nine years old. I could remember every ingredient, every spice. So why can't I . . . why . . ."

" . . . why can't I remember anything else?"

Yuki's eyes widened.

"I don't think I've told you this but . . . I can't really remember most of my childhood. For some reason the lake house seems to be a big part of my memory. But I can still remember! I can still remember what I told you! I said I wanted you to be my big brother from then on and I wouldn't let anything ruin that. Right, Brother Yuki?"

"Hana . . ."

"So as your 'little sister', I have to make sure everything's alright with my Big Brother Yuki!" Hana's face had a big smile. "Hey, come on Brother Yuki. I'll be real happy if you'd smile with me!"

She's just trying to make everything better.

Finally Yuki smiled; his famous sweet prince-charming smile. "I hope you're feeling much better. If you are, let's hurry! We've got some lunch to cook—uuh . . . where did Tohru run off to??"

"What does Akito want with Hana? I'm afraid just from the thought of it! What do you think?" Now Tohru was really frantic.

"How should I know whatever that coo-coo's coming up with in that twisted brain of his?? All we know is that he knows Kasumi's back and he's gonna do something about it soon enough!" Kyo yelled back.

"But . . . will Hana be alright? . . ." was all Tohru could ask.

"That even we can't say for sure, Tohru. At least not now." said Shigure.

"Damn it!" and Kyo ran out to the woods. "Kyo! Where are you . ." "Let him go, Tohru. Kyo just has other things in his mind, that's all."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you enjoyed the sequal!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

HERE IT IS!! THE SEQUAL!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"AAARGGGGHHH!! Why do things always have to mess up like this?? This isn't fair! It's never fair when it comes to Hana!! What's even worse is that we'll have to explain everything to her!! HOW?? HOW THE HELL CAN WE EXPLAIN IT FROM THE START??"

Kyo had let out a huge punch to a tree. His frustration clouded his mind from the pain, no matter how unbearable. He had run a long deal far away from the house, into the woods.

Exhausted and stressed, he sat under the tree looking straight up. The blue sky was turning grey. Wind was picking up little by little, which cooled his body for the moment.

"I'm confused . . . what should we do now? . . ."

"What should I do now? . . ."

"What can I do?"

* * *

"Has anyone seen Kyo? I thought he was here a minute ago!"

"Uuh why do you need him, Hana?" asked Shigure.

"I just need him to try one of the dumplings. I'm gonna ask for his opinion!"

"Weeeeell he's not here right now but I'm available for your dumpling-test Hana! Please can I try one? Please?? I'll write a whole book of my own opinions on them!" Shigure tried his attempts to get past Hana to the kitchen and on the way, his stomach wailed.

"Heh-heh no spoilers for the surprise, Shigure! But seriously, where is carrot-head? I don't see him anywhere."

"I won't tell you unless you insist on compensation! He he!" Shigure chuckled.

"Shigure . . ." Hana pulled a straight face.

"Oh! Not even a tiny morsel? How can such a delicate being be so cruel to a charm such as myself? Oh woe is me to be bestowed upon such misery!"

"For the love of—quit your whining! Here you go, Shigure, since you wanted one so much." and Hana tossed a dumpling into Shigure's catch. "How kind and compassionate you are, sweet Hana!"

"Now hurry with the information! Where did carrot go? It's almost lunch and Tohru's finishing the noodles."

"Well if you must know . . ."

* * *

"I'm so exhausted . . . I must've run farther than I thought. I never knew . . . darn it and it's gonna rain soon . . . . . ." Kyo slowly made his way back, dragging his feet step by step. Still gasping for air after the run and the release of steam, he didn't want to think about anything right now.

* * *

Yuki was helping Tohru setting the table for lunch. "Hana's recipe sure smells wonderful! I'm sure Kyo and Shigure will love it too!"

"Oh dear, it looks like it's about to rain. Miss Honda, are the clothes inside already?"

"Yes! It's a good thing I brought them in earlier. By the way, where did Hana go? And Kyo's missing too!"

Suddenly Shigure popped into the room, "Kyo went out a while ago and Hana's searching for him in the woods for lunch. She always goes through the trouble just for that boy. Sigh . . . so if Kyo doesn't come back, can I have his bowl?" asked Shigure, looking hopeful.

"Pathetic."

"Yuki! How can you say such a hurtful thing?" Whimpered Shigure.

"Because you are pathetic."

* * *

"Damn, the house can't be much farther now so why does it feel like I've been walking for miles. I'm just so tired . . . it always happens during this kind of weather." Kyo was still sluggishly walking back.

Just then it started to drizzle, and soon enough rain poured. Kyo was drenched in the cold shower but he kept walking. "It IS the weather."

Suddenly he heard a melody coming from the woods. It was a familiar voice. It was a familiar song. He followed it, never minding the rain. The path in the woods was a bit blurry but he followed his ears. He listened to the song.

_I was so happy when you smiled,  
Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey…  
_  
'It's close . . .'

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep…_

'She's so close . . .'

_Waiting with patience for the spring,  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again,  
Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today…_

'Like she's right in front of me! . . .'

_Although the scars of yesterday remain,  
You can go on living as much as your heart believes,_

You can't be born again,  
Although you can change…

"Hana?" His running came to a stop.

_Let's stay together always._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope you enjoyed the sequal!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

HERE IT IS!! THE SEQUAL!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So you found me after all. I was thinking of a way to get you to come back and I usually sing when I think and as a result, here you are!"

"You brought an umbrella?"

"Of course silly! Unlike you, I want to keep myself dry from the rain."

"HEY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GOING TO—AGH! HECK, NEVER MIND! I just wanna get back and eat something warm, with no leeks."

"Then get under here and let's go! It's big enough for the both of us." Hana lifted the umbrella a bit higher for Kyo to move in with her but Kyo then took the handle. "I'll carry it. You're too short."

He said with a laugh.

"Fine with me.You'll be the one holding it for me anyway."

She laughed with him.

"ACHOO!!" sniff Kyo shivered from being caught in the rain. "Dang, look at you! You're soaking wet and you've got a cold. Here!" Hana took out a scarf she had in her coat pocket and wrapped it around Kyo's neck. "This'll warm you up a bit, I hope."

"Hey."

"Yeah, carrot?"

"I wanna ask you . . . where'd you learn that song? The one you just sang a minute ago."

"Hm?" she stopped.

"Seriously? . . . I don't remember where I learned it. It's been in my head for so long I don't know who taught it to me! Funny huh?"

"Hilarious . . . AH- AH- AAAAGGHH-CHOO!!"

"Come on! We've gotta get back! Your soup's gonna get cold. Either that or Shigure's gonna steal your bowl unless you get back. Anyway, what were you doing out here away from the house?"

. . . .

"None of your business. Sniff"

"Oh? They're back! Safe and sound!" cried Tohru, the two. "Glad to be back, and just in time too! They've already got ready the table and everything! What about the tea, Tohru?"

Hana was shaking rain off the umbrella and Kyo just stood beside her, still with the scarf around his neck. "What are ya? A zombie? Get inside and warm up before your cold gets worse!" said Hana.

"I knew that! No need to be hasty! Jeez! ACHOO!!" Kyo gave out another mind-blowing sneeze and went inside.

"Oh dear, just as I predicted. He did get a flu after all!" said Shigure.

"Yup and if it gets any worse, we'll have to cook him leek soup after this!" said Hana while taking off her coat.

"AAAAGGHH! I HATE LEEKS DARN IT!! WHAT'RE YA' TRYIN' TO DO?? KILL ME??" yelled Kyo all the way from the stairs. He was on his way to get his jacket since he went out in the rain in his black T-shirt.

"But Kyo, I think what Hana's saying is true. Leek soup is the best to fight a cold." said Tohru as she brought out the tea.

"OH WHAT NOW?? ARE YOU ON HER SIDE??"

"Oh no! I'm not! I mean, I'm just saying . . . uuh . ." stammered timid little Tohru. "Knock it off, carrot! You know I'm serious! Only if that cold doesn't get better, we'll take drastic measures; leeks!" Hana laid her finger on Kyo's nose, making her point.

"Hey-hey! Enough of this brutality! Time to eat!" and suddenly Hana returned to her fun-loving side and sat down at the table. "Well come on! What are you guys waiting for? Yuki! Sit next to me!"

"Alright, alright then."

"OK people! Dig in!"

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Hana!" Uo gave a friendly pat on her Hana's back. Even Saki was delighted to meet an old acquaintance again. "So are you gonna stay for long or is this just another short visit?"

"Actually, Uo, I'm staying here for good. I'm getting an old flat ready so I'm going nowhere anytime soon! Just try to chase me away this time!" she laughed.

"How lovely. Where is this flat of yours?" asked Saki.

"I was lucky to get a flat not far from Shigure's house so it'll be easy o find! This is so cool! We can have a party! Just us girls! How does that sound? Aaw, but it'll have to be after the tests, won't it? Dang! Tests; they always ruin everything. Besides that, it'll be a while before the flat's ready to welcome anyone. Until then I'll be staying with and taking care of Tohru at Shigure's house!"

"A house warming party will be perfect to study the surrounding waves of the environment of the new flat. I must make sure it is safe for you to live if Tohru shall be visiting from time to time." said Saki.

"Saki, you're too kind."

"Well, well, look who's back! The freak with the weirdo hairdo! What did you do to get that hair color anyway? Stick your head in a trash can? HA HA HA!!" The Yuki fan-girls were at it again and were taking out their awful remarks at Hana.

"Uh-oh . . ." said Tohru.

"This might turn out a bit ugly." said Yuki.

Suddenly, her emerald eyes shone with an evil glint in both and her grin grew most devious. The fan-girls just realized their mistake as Hana's eyes narrowed and took a step forward. "Oh look, my favorite group of scratch posts! These 'Yuki-love-zombies' are just what I needed to file my precious claws! I haven't had a good scratch in a long, long time! WHO'S FIRST HUH??" and showed her nails.

In a flash, the hall was empty. The fan-girls were nowhere to be found.

"Hana, I think you overdid it." said Yuki.

"Heh, you know I can get caught up when having too much fun! Anyhow! I'd better get going! Momiji promised me a surprise in class! See ya Brother Yuki! See you later Tohru!" and gave Tohru a gentle pat on the head. The evil feline was no more, thought Tohru. Well at least for now.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Hope you enjoyed the sequal!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

HERE IT IS!! THE SEQUAL!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hana really knows how to take care of her bullies doesn't she?" said Hatsuharu, out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Kyo was given a nasty shock to find him breathing down his neck. "HARU YA' DAMN OX! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM??"

"The bathroom." Haru answered. "That's not what I meant...And I didn't need to know that either." proclaimed the annoyed one.

"Though it's true what Haru said; she's always been taking good care of herself." said Yuki, as to hush the irritating dialogue.

"Yes. Hana is a really strong person, much like Uo!" smiled Tohru. "Now that I've mentioned it, Hana does remind me a lot of you at home, Uo! Mostly when she's arguing with Kyo."

"Is that so? Well, well, well carrot top! Looks like you're being picked on by girls even in your own house! Gotta say your life's pretty rough, isn't it?" teased Arisa.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONES MAKING MY LIFE MISERABLE DARN IT!!"

While the two friends bickered, Yuki was pulled into his own circle of thoughts. Tohru could see it in his eyes; they gazed into the distance and into the trees.

'Little do they know…..Hana has always been this tough around bullies. She has learned to tolerate such taunting ever since she was little. She's been through so much….'

"Yuki…? Are you feeling alright?" asked Haru. Tohru too was a bit concerned. "I'm alright. It's nothing…..I'd just like….a little time for myself." with that, he smiled at Tohru and went off for his silent walk.

"Ey, where's princey running off to?" asked Uo after noticing Yuki strolling away. This even caught Kyo's attention.

"That boy…….has troubling thoughts…" said Saki unexpectedly.

"I agree with Hanajima. Yuki has been kind of uneasy nowadays, though I can only guess why." Haru had his say. "Hmph! Rat's got his own problems…" Kyo whispered with a sneer.

Behind the school building, Yuki was immersed with his thoughts and memories; plainly of Hana. 'All this time I've known her, I can't help but think…..I can never help her with whatever problem she faces. Just like before…'

'At the Sohma house, when I was still submitted to Akito's side, I remember seeing a timid little girl, always hiding behind her parents, with red and green hair and curled bangs cuddling her shoulders. She acted as if she didn't want to be seen, she refused to be recognized. I could figure out why.'

_"Yuki- my dear Yuki, take a look over there." whispers the young Akito into Yuki's ear, with a hand perched on his shoulder. "That girl is a Sohma too….but she's not one of us. Do you know why?"_

Little Yuki shook his head with interest in his eyes, until Akito's answer came to him. "Because she's a freak! Heh heh heh." said the young master with a wicked cackle. "She's nothing but an outcast from the Zodiacs and us Sohmas. Her parents are just here to settle money issues. She's a nobody so don't pay any attention to that little shrew, alright? My dear Yuki?"

Even though Yuki nodded, he paid a lot of his attention to the sad, little girl sitting in the garden. He wondered 'why is she an outcast?' and 'why is she treated this way?' Was she also a part of the zodiac? He asked himself this because of her funny looking hair.

Still in the garden, she was feeding the koi some leftover bread pieces and her head hung in dismay. A small voice called out to the girl. She turned and saw a pale face around the corner. Yuki had come out to meet her.

A little wary, the girl slowly walked over to Yuki. As soon as she was in reach, Yuki took her by the hand and lead her a bit further away from where the crowds were. "It's not safe to talk here or else I'll get caught." Yuki had told Akito and the adults he was feeling ill and dreadfully sleepy so he escaped from his room.

"Why…did you do such a thing?" the girl asked, wide-eyed.

"I just wanted to talk to you…..but I knew Akito wouldn't let me."

"Akito..??"

"Don't you know Akito?" asked Yuki. Surely there wasn't a Sohma who didn't know who Akito was.

"All I know is that he's the head of the Sohmas but I've never really met him nor exchanged words with him before."

Strange, thought Yuki, but he tried to make conversation. "So- Hana, you do know of the zodiac curses right?"

"Ah yes. I know of it, and I know that you're one of them too, young master Yuki. The rat is a very significant member I heard. You must be very lucky."

"I am no more lucky than a rat in a cage, so to speak." he said softly.

"I'm sorry?" Hana leaned closer to Yuki's face, as she didn't catch what he just said.

"A caged rat just like me dreams of freedom; a chance to walk independent and chainless. Here, all Sohmas are controlled no matter where they are. Watched and tamed by the head of the house."

"Young master Yuki….it seems our stories are very different."

Yuki turned to the young girl, her eyes locked onto the ground. "Yuki….do you know who I am? Has anyone spoken of me since I arrived at this doorstep?" Her voice was cheerless even though her face carried a smile.

"I guessed not."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Hope you enjoyed the sequal!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

HERE IT IS!! THE SEQUAL!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_"I am too one of the Zodiac…but not quite in the family."_

This was rather odd to hear, thought Yuki. It was actually impossible for her to be a member of the Zodiac because once one body carries the cursed Zodiac spirit, it would only take to another generation when the bearer has passed.

Kureno is the rooster, Isuzu is the horse…and everyone Yuki knows is already bearing each Zodiac animal so- which Zodiac is Hana??

Hana looked away from Yuki as she whispered her answer, "I'm a semi-zodiac."

The shock! Was there really such a thing? Yuki was now more interested than ever. Surely there is much, much more he didn't know about; like why Hana sounded so disenchanted.

"What did you mean by 'not quite in the family'? And what does it mean being a semi-zodiac?" Yuki asked as he placed his hand touched hers. They were so cold. She returned from looking away but still did not look at Yuki in the eyes. Instead she hung her head and stared at her feet.

"It means…I have halves of zodiac spirits…There are few others like me…and we all share the same unhappiness. I carry the halves of two zodiac animals…and together they make one whole. The mixture of my hair is proof enough I carry this curse. The marks of outcasts are all the same."

At that moment Yuki just remembered what Akito had told him, about Hana being an outcast of the Zodiacs and the Sohmas. "Tell me, please, why are you treated as outcasts??"

"We ARE outcasts for being who we are. We are looked down upon by not being a true Zodiac member…….and an eyesore for the Sohmas. The other children either ignore you, or they taunt you. That's the way it is. Semi-zodiacs like me do not belong with them….with you….and far from being accepted by the head of the family, Akito."

Minute by minute, the atmosphere became more depressing as Hana tells Yuki of the semi-zodiacs fates. The estranged thing of it all was…..why was she still smiling at Yuki? A weak smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Young master Yuki," Yuki is somehow used to being addressed by this for his respected seat next to Akito. "Do you believe…..that someday…..this curse…..these bonds that tie you and me together….will break?"

Yuki felt a tug at his heart. He once had hope for the cursed bonds to break apart, but alas, that was a long, long time ago. Yuki had given up, a hope so great, that to be reminded of it even made him shudder.

"Do you?" he asked Hana back first.

"I….suppose I do….because…I think…I have proof….that it is breaking you see…" Her voice sounded rather unsure but her smile showed she had confidence. "But would you believe it? Young master Yuki?"

He sat there…silent. No straight answer escaped his lips. No nothing. He didn't know what to answer. He had given up long ago and to think again there would be and end to a curse that had lived centuries before they did? It was difficult to say whether he believed it – or he wanted to.

"It's out there somewhere." Hana added. "We'll find it….we will. But it's alright….I always say to myself, it won't be unfortunate if we weren't able to find it. Because hopefully…others after us will search themselves…and they'll be free at last. I always hope that others…will be more fortunate that I. With that…"

"…I'm happy enough…"

Yuki was speechless ...and amazed of how optimistic Hana actually was. Even after being taunted and teased, she holds greater hopes deep in her heart but not just for herself, for others as well. 'Unlike I who has given in to the darkness of that hell which lies in the Sohma house.'

_ 'Hana…I want to be like you…I want to regain my hopes again….I want to carry on and strengthen my heart, as I had promised someone else….to become stronger and push myself forward.'  
_

'That was my first meeting with Hana. It turned out that Hana was living outside the main house and went to a different school, not like the other Sohma children. The family would do almost anything to keep Hana away. The adults would ostracize however their children would tease – why does that sound so familiar…?'

In a flash, a mental image popped into Yuki's head. It was a young boy Yuki once met. Not a meeting he found exactly pleasant, but it was the first time he spoke with Kyo. That orange hair, who could forget? But what he couldn't forget most were the cat's eyes; those hateful, amber eyes that blazed like fire.

"I've spent enough time alone." Yuki murmured to himself – so he got up, brushed some dust of his sleeves and pants in his orderly manner and walked back to where the gang was. Yuki had gone behind the school to sit. As turned around the corner, a few students were running up to him already, all looking worried and breathless.

"Is something the matter?" "Sohma! You gotta' come quick! It's an emergency! It's your cousin!"

"What?" – "Hana!" the other shouted. "She's flat on the floor, and she looks like she's in pain!"

___**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Hope you enjoyed the sequal!!**

**Please R&R!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**After the long await..CHAPTER NINE!!! :DD**

* * *

There was a commotion and in the halls not far from where Hana had left the group. The crowds cleared way for Prince Yuki to come forward. All the other Sohmas were there too, trying to figure out what was going on with Hana.

"She started screaming of pain in her head! This is more than a simple migraine! Someone get the doctor!" cried Uo, while Saki was holding on to Tohru who was as shocked as the others.

Hana was holding her head tight as she writhed in pain. Kyo, frantic, carried her in his arms, "Come on! We gotta get you outta' here!" and rushed off to the doctor's office.

"Momiji, Haru, get Hatori here as fast as you can!" cried Yuki and ran after the other two.

Hana's head felt as if it were about to burst. Every fiber of her soul ached. Tears were streaming down her face, "It hurts…….it's too painful…..it hurts so bad…make it stop! _Make it stop!!!_" She was squeezing Kyo's shirt so tight, it was almost as if he could feel the pain too.

'Hang in there Hana! Hang in there! Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare! Not when you were already so close…..So close….to realizing your dream! Hana— don't leave me now!'

Finally the pain was over. Hana rested peacefully and everyone was in the waiting room waiting to hear what Doctor Hatori had to say. However when Hatori came out, he didn't really have the answers in his hands. "I'm not really sure what came over Hana. I'll have to check her medical records about this. I'll also need to inform her parents about this. Maybe they can tell me something."

"What do you mean you don't really know what's happening, Hatori-san?" asked Yuki.

"IT'S OBVIOUS THERE WAS A PAIN IN HER HEAD! YOU'VE ALREADY GOT IT NARROWED DOWN HAVEN'T YOU??!" Kyo was obviously furious but Hatori kept his calm.

"True it may look like she was going through a stinging feeling to her head, however I could not even locate a single trace of head trauma. It could not have been physical and her X-ray results seem to prove that very well. It has to be something else I haven't encountered with yet."

Everyone else just kept quiet. They didn't know what else to say. All they could hope was for Hana to get better and that Hatori would get them the answers they needed. Everyone was deep in worry, especially Tohru.

It was a while till Hana's eyes started to open. And when they did the first person she laid eyes on was a girl with long, dark brown hair with ribbons on both sides of her head. "Hana! I'm so glad you're awake! Are you feeling better? Does your head hurt?"

Hana sat up and stretched, "I feel fine. A little woozy, but fine. What am I doing in the doctor's office? Did something happen?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Yuki, who appeared next to the window. Kyo was at the door, surprised as Yuki. "Oh Yuki! You're here too! What am I supposed to remember?"

"You fell on the freakin' ground screaming in pain! Can't you remember how you were crying about your head splitting in two??" said Kyo.

Hana was speechless. "….Did I really??......Why can't….I remember it…..at all?? The last thing I remember was that we were talking outside……..The next thing I know….I'm here…" she grasped her forehead in astonishment.

"Hatori said not to worry. He's going to investigate your medical records to make sure something like this won't be able to happen again." Said Yuki.

Hana smiled and got out of bed. "Sorry to cause you trouble. Let's go back to classes then. I hope I didn't miss too much." "Actually we only have a few more periods before school finishes. You slept through most of the morning." Said Tohru, with a worried expression.

"Wow, it was really THAT bad? Jeez, hope Hatori-san can find me some answers and a cure soon!" "Oh! But I'm glad you're alright Hana!" Tohru grabbed Hana's hands with anxious eyes.

"And I'm so glad I have such a kind person like you to worry about me and cry for me! Oh Tohru! Sweet Tohru!" Hana said humorously as she hugged her with all her heart. Yuki and Kyo felt a bit awkward witnessing this. 'They're like best friends…'

"Can we join the celebration?"

"Uo! Saki! You came too? Now I can die happy!" exclaimed Hana with a big smile. "Hana, you musn't say things like that!" said Tohru.

"Sorry if I scared you Tohru but I was only joking! Heh heh!" said Hana and then she turned to Uo and Saki who were standing at the doorway. "Sorry if I dragged you here for no reason. I'm fine now! So there's no need for the sick visit!"

"Well at least we can walk you back to class, eh?" nudged Uo with her elbow.

And so the Sohmas and friends walked back to class to continue whatever time they had left of school.

Meanwhile, back at Shigure's house, Hatori seems to be having a smoke while Shigure grins and watches idly.

* * *

**Dont forget to R&R! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh dear, how unfortunate. It looks like problems are reemerging for our dear little Hana, aren't they?"

"The way you say it, you sound so sinister, like you're enjoying it." said Hatori.

"Oh don't say that, Haa-san! Don't make me the bad guy! But I do really think it will be unfortunate for Hana when things keep popping out one by one out of the blue like this."

"If we're lucky, the sharp pangs should stop now."

"But if the pain stops, that only means . . . . . she'll start remembering again . . . . Am I right . . Haa-san?" said Shigure with a sneaky smile.

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, I don't know any more than you do about Hana's case, Haa-san? Remember? I was there when it happened. Her complications . . . . the sharp migraines . . . her memories, I know it all. I know it all from Akito, of course."

"Akito?"

"Yes. And I remember him saying exactly: If she remembers everything, Hatori can always just erase them again. That is, if the pain in her head doesn't kill her first." recapped Shigure. "What do you think, Haa-san? Do you think she will remember?"

"If not everything, I think she will start to remember slowly. My hypnosis skills weren't that strong then so it's possible her memories weren't buried in too deep. But it will be difficult for her. Even after seeing how hard her parents tried to keep her away from the Sohma house, it's a shame for calamities to happen if she regains her memories."

"Mm-hmm. After hearing that confession, who do you say is the bad guy around here now, Haa-san?" Shigure was the splitting image of the Cheshire cat, grinning ever more.

"I'd still say you are." "How mean!" pouted Shigure in such a childish manner. "See if I'll ever speak to you again, Haa-san!" and Shigure turned about-face with his arms locked across his chest.

"Thank god. Now for some peace..." a sarcastic remark by Hatori; always on cue.

A moment of silence passes on as the two adults watch the leaves scatter in the wind. "I wonder..." whispered Shigure. "I wonder if Hana's memories...are being triggered by something. And what if that something...is actually making her memories come back...like it's calling back the pieces to be put together again."

"Another one of your theories, Shigure?"

"What? Are you saying it's wrong already?"

"I didn't say it was wrong or otherwise. But...by your theory, what do YOU think is this....'trigger' then?"

"Even if I knew that, would I tell you?" Shigure gave his infamous smile; the cheapest, most innocent smile you've ever seen. One that meant something in the end and Hatori knew it.

Just then the kids came back home from school. "We're back!" cried Tohru as she hurried to the front porch. "Ah! Welcome back Tohru!" said Shigure as cheerful as ever. Hatori finished his cigarette.

"Ah! Hatori! How long have you been here? Shall I serve some tea?" offered Tohru. "That's alright, Tohru-san. I was just about to leave. I have work waiting for me on my desk, but thank you." Said Hatori as he got up to pat her head.

Seeing Hana behind her, Hatori walks up to her, "And how are you feeling now?"

"A lot better! Thank you very much, Hatori-san!" replied Kasumi with glee.

"Technically I didn't do anything yet but just in case," he took out a tiny packet from his coat and placed it in Kasumi's hands. "These are medicinal pills for you. Whenever you feel any kind of pain, take one. Carry it with you at all times and if you run out, just call me for some more."

"Oh wow...Ok then! Thank you again, Hatori-san! Don't worry, I'll be really careful!" with a peace sign, Hana later packed the small box of pills deep into her pocket.

"Alright then. Take care, Kyo, Yuki." And with that, Hatori took his leave. "Come again soon, Haa-san! Bye-bye~" teased Shigure.

"Weirdo." replied Hatori. "Haa-san! You're so mean to meeee!" Shigure cried but Hatori just abandoned him.

It made Hana laugh. "Shigure, you and Hatori seem like very good friends. How long have you known each other?"

Everyone else already knew that Shigure and Hatori were childhood comrades but of course since Hana's memories of Akito, the main house and Hatori were erased, she didn't know that.

"Oh! I didn't tell you, isn't that right Hana? Haa-san and I were good buddies from waaay back! Yes, we've spent all our precious years together~" said Shigure proudly.

"WOW! That long? You must be like best friends or something by the way you act towards each other!" chortled Hana. 'That's not really what Hatori thinks though...' thought everyone else.

"We also have another member of our gang Hana! I think you've heard of him! He's also known as Yuki's older bro--" before Shigure could say another word, Yuki grabbed the collar of his kimono with eyes of hatred. His morbid aura has emerged and scared Shigure speechless. _"Shiguuuree..."_

"Do you mean Ayame-san? Yes! I've heard of him! He's Brother Yuki's vibrant older brother! Though I don't think I've ever met him before."

"Then you SHOULD!!!" exclaimed Shigure as he freed himself from Yuki's clutches. "It is a must! Kasumi must be introduced to the last member of the Mabudachi Trio!" said Shigure excitingly.

"The Mabudachi Trio? What's that?" asked Hana.

"Shigure, Hatori and Ayame have gone through elementary, middle and high school together! They've been together for so long that Shigure calls themselves an invincible group of nakama* (Very, very close friends)." explained Tohru.

Yuki had about given up trying to contain leaking information about his older brother because of the many obvious reasons. One, especially, is because of their rocky relationship which developed since they were young.

"Hey Brother Yuki, how come you never told me about Ayame-san? He's your brother after all and I would really like to meet him! He sounds like a lot of fun." said Hana.

"Sigh~ Well the subject never really crossed my mind." 'If it did, it would just annoy me.' thought Yuki secretly. But seeing how excited Hana was into meeting Ayame, he guessed it would be alright just this once.

"Hey...you know..nii-san* (big brother) has a shop in the area. I suppose we could drop by for a visit so you two could get acquainted." said Yuki slowly.

"Really?? That would be great! Thank you, Brother Yuki!" cried Hana as she hugged him by the neck.

"Yuki~ I'm so touched that you're giving Aaya a chance! I'm so happy for the two of you!!!" said Shigure with tears of joy.

'Shut up. I'm only doing this for Hana.' said Yuki as he cringed. "Brother Yuki, when can we go? When will Ayame-san be free?"


	11. Chapter 11

It was decided that Yuki would take Hana out to his brother's shop, where Ayame would always be seen working. Hana was happily getting ready for the day out in the bathroom.

But just as she was tying up her hair, a sudden pang was thrust into her head. It came to her as hard as a stone smacking her in the temple. She contained the yell for a moment, enough not to attract Tohru, and scrambled for Hatori's pills.

Quickly she gulped one down. This was no ordinary migraine, but the pill soothed most of the pain. She continued squeezing her head, curled up on the floor. Suddenly, a picture flashed before her eyes...a figure...this was no flashback...This was...

Right after the flash, Hana gave a yelp and grasped her head even tighter. Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into the hall. "Hana? Are you alright?" Tohru's voice came from behind the door.

"I'm fine....I'm fine.." Hana struggled to reply. "I...just slipped that's all..." She was feeling woozy but she tried to snap herself back in focus. "Tohru...could you get me...a glass of water, please? If it's not too much trouble.."

"No! Not at all, Hana! Stay right there!" and Tohru hurried to the kitchen. When Tohru descended, Kyo was climbing upstairs. He wondered what Tohru's rush was about. He stepped into the hall when he saw the bathroom door opening widely.

After the door was ajar, Hana slowly collapsed onto the floor, still holding on to the doorknob, gasping. "Hana!" Kyo rushed to her aid and helped her sit up. "Why didn't you just tell Tohru you weren't feeling well? Don't push yourself too hard! You don't know what's causing these headaches of yours!"

"I...didn't...want her to be worried...for such a small..thing. I want to go...see Ayame-san....and that's final, carrot." she answered, breathless, but with a smile, as if nothing was wrong.

Her head was clearing and Kyo just helped her up. It wasn't long before Tohru appeared with the water Hana requested. "Thank you, Tohru! I was feeling a bit parched." and Kasumi drank it all down.

"Hana....are you sure you're ok? Do you still want to meet Ayame today?" asked Tohru, worried that Hana was sick or something.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this date for the world, Tohru! Let's go!"

Kyo didn't say a word and followed them downstairs. As they were got ready their shoes, Yuki finally appeared and noticed Hana. "Hana, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale. If you're ill, we shouldn't do this today then."

"Oh it's nothing, Brother Yuki. Besides, I'm too worked up to meet Ayame-san so there's no stopping me! Come on, Tohru!" said Hana and she grabbed Tohru's arm and ran outside, leaving Kyo and Yuki to walk behind them.

"Hey you." said Yuki, of course referring to Kyo. "Whaddya' want, rat?" Kyo's usual reply.

"What happened to Hana? I know you were there. I heard you cry her name."

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?!" Kyo answered back.

"She can be just as stubborn as you sometimes. That's why she'll hide these kind of things from me....and from Miss Honda."

Kyo kept quiet since it was true. It was Hana's character. To keep things a mystery, but only to protect the ones she cared about. "She had...one of those headaches again."

Yuki was startled to hear about this. "But it was short. I think it was because of those pills Hatori gave her. At least it won't drag on to make her suffer." Yuki nodded and left it at that, and they left the house.

'All of a sudden, I'm nervous again.' thought Yuki as they stood in front of the beautifully designed shop.

"That's a neat sign. I wonder what it means." said Hana as she stared at the shop sign which said 'Trust comes first: Ayame; Value from the heart.' Yuki just sighed in dismay. Tohru just chuckled and Kyo was speechless to think about anything.

Upon entering the shop, it was empty. Shelves of fabrics and accessories stood towered in front of them. "What kind of shop is this?" asked Hana.

"When I first came in, I thought it was a crafts shop!" Tohru giggled.

"Welcome! Welcome!" came a voice from inside the shop. Out popped a girl's head from behind one of the towering shelves of fabrics. She wore small, round spectacles and her was fashioned into two braided pigtails with tiny ribbons. She was also wearing one of the store's custom clothing; a Lolita fashion maid outfit.

"It's so nice to meet you again, Mine!" cried Tohru.

Tohru-chan! So good to see you again! Oh! And otouto-kun* (little brother) brought his little friend over! Hana-chan, right?" said the girl as she held out her hand for a shake.

"Oh yes! I'm Hana Sohma, a cousin of Kyo and Yuki's, and Ayame-san apparently." Hana shook the caretaker's hand. "It's very nice to meet you miss.."

"Silly me, I haven't introduced myself to you yet! I'm Mine Kuramae! I work for Ayame-san! Now since we have been acquainted properly...." Mine's eyes gleamed with mischief, "How would you like to try on a few of the shop's latest works? I'm sure you'll find them to your liking~"

Mine had that look in her eyes as she grabbed both Hana and Tohru's shoulders. They were being pulled into Mine's grasps which meant an immediate change of clothes into who-knows-what. Yuki and Kyo were scared stiff, "DON'T FOLLOW HER, YOU TWO!!!"

"Yes indeed! Not so fast, Mine-chan!" cried someone from behind them. And out appeared Ayame, vivacious as ever - minus the fact he was dressed in another ridiculous gown. Just like the first time Tohru and Yuki visited Ayame's shop; something Yuki could not forget. "WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE THAT THING OFF?!! AT LEAST WHEN YOU'RE GREETING PEOPLE!!" shouted Yuki, feeling repulsed. Kyo felt like running away, back to the mountains.

"Ha ha ha! So I see! It's that kind of costume shop is it? It's not so strange to me! There are loads of shops like this in the states. Some of the clothes are really quite extraordinary!" laughed Hana, holding on to her teacup.

'Extraordinary is not the right word...' thought Yuki and Kyo thinking the same dreadful comments about this bizarre domain Ayame calls his shop. A shop, yes, that makes and sells costumes to take form of 'men's romance'.

'I get sick whenever he says it like that...' they moaned silently.

Everything had sort of quieted down after Ayame took off the ridiculous frock. He was also very happy getting to meet Hana after all this while. Everyone took to the lounge to rest and drink Earl Grey.

"Oh little brother, how I've missed you so! Come and let your older brother caress you with all the love in this world!! Let me fill that yonder rift between us once and for all!!!" Ayame was directing his passion towards Yuki as usual.

"You don't have to feel or touch anything!!! GET OFF!!" cried Yuki in disgust.


End file.
